robogamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Apolkalipse
Apolkalipse was a Middleweight robot built by Team ThundeRatz that competed in RoboGames 2015, 2016, and 2017. It was a silver, two-wheeled robot armed with a horizontally mounted single toothed undercutting flywheel. Apolkalipse did well in competition, winning the Gold Medal on its first appearance, and never failing to reach the quarter-finals in any RoboGames event it has entered. Robot History RoboGames 2015 RoboGames 2016 RoboGames 2017 Despite being the defending Gold Medalist, Apolkalipse did not get a first round bye, and faced Flame War in the first round. This match started with Flame War driving out of its square. However Apolkalipse was already spun up, and slammed into the side of Flame War ripping its wedge off, and flipping the top-heavy robot on its side where it was quickly counted out. This put Apolkalipse through to the next round where it faced Houston. This match started with Apolkalipse spinning up to speed, and rushing Houston, the resulting hit knocked Houston's flipper sideways, rendering it useless. Apolkalipse then delivered a hit to the side of Houston, which stopped moving, and was counted out, giving Apolkalipse the KO in 30 seconds. This put Apolkalipse through to the quarterfinals where it faced General.This match started with both bots spinning up, Apokalipse hit General in the side momentarily disabling one half of its drive train before hitting it again. With its drive train now fixed again General charged Apokalipse, the resulting hit sent both bots flying Apokalipse then came in to the side of the now inverted General, and ripped a chunk out of it. General responded by self-righting, and delivering a blow that sent the defending Gold Medalists flying multiple feet into the air. Apolkalipse landed upright, and spun back up, however General gave chase, and delivered a completely devastating blow to Apolkalipse. This blow sent Apolkalipse soaring 8-10 feet into the air, ripping out its weapon belt upon landing, flipping the defending Middleweight gold medalists. General then came in again, and flipped Apolkalipse right-side up, General then delivered another medium sized hit to its now defenseless opponent before positioning itself for another blow, and proceeding to send Apolkalipse nearly into the ceiling before following this up with another flip. General then charged in again, ripping a chunk off of Apolkalipse as Apolkalipse attempted to find a way to stop General's weapon. This proved fruitless as General then delivered two consecutive hits flipping Apolkalipse two more times with 1 minute left on the clock. General followed this up by sending Apolkalipse into the air once more, and nearly out of the arena. However General still wasn't done with Apolkalipse as it charged in again, and sent Apolkalipse flying 4 feet into the air with 30 seconds left on the clock. General then delivered three more giant hits as the fight came to an end. Unsurprisingly the judges ruled in favor of General, putting Apolkalipse in the loser's bracket where it faced Black and Blue. Wins/Losses *'Wins:' 10 *'Losses:' 4 Honours Category:Brazilian Robots Category:Robots Armed with horizontal flywheels Category:Robots with more wins than losses Category:Invertible Robots Category:Combat Robots Category:Robots that fought on Twitch.tv Category:Middleweight Gold Medalists Category:Middleweight Robots Category:Robots that debuted in the 2015 RoboGames Category:Middleweight Quarterfinalists Category:Middleweight Semifinalists Category:Middleweight 4'th Place Finishers Category:RoboGames 2015 Competitors Category:RoboGames 2016 Competitors Category:RoboGames 2017 Competitors Category:Article Stubs Category:FMB Competitors Category:RoboGames 2018 Competitors Category:Robots to have competed in China